Piercings
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Levy wants her ears pierced but there's no way Jet and Droy are going to let Gajeel do it… without some convincing. Gajeel x Levy.


**Piercings**

*** Levy wants her ears pierced but there's no way Jet and Droy are going to let Gajeel do it… without some convincing. Gajeel x Levy.**

**Feel free to request any pairings. I love to write for other people and it opens me up to other Idea pairings. They can be crack pairings to (Yaoi or Yuri I'm fine with, since I am homosexual myself)**

**Happy -day after- Christmas! ~ Enjoy~! -N.S**

Jet, Droy, Levy, and Gajeel sat around a large wooden table, in Jet's home. Levy had invited Gajeel to play cards with the three of them. The guys weren't to happy about Gajeel being there but they swallowed their complaints.

"I trumped it!" Jet shouted towards Droy.

"No way a king beats my ace of diamonds!" Droy shouted back, his round face turning red.

Levy looked over at Gajeel, who could care less about the game. She was amazed at how many piercings he had in his face and arms. They glistened in Jet's fluorescent lights. Levy felt her own ears. They were smooth and naked. They had no earrings in them and yet Gajeel had four in each ear. She wondered; How much did each hurt? how many more did he have under hidden under his clothes? Did he cry?

The gray rounds studs reflected Gajeel having a rough attitude. His red eyes added to the effect of him being a tough guy but deep down Levy knew Gajeel was really kind and gentle. Not that he'd admit it though.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Gajeel's cold voice echoed off Levy's ears. She snapped out of her thoughts, blushing like crazy. Levy dove her face down into her cards. She felt heat throughout her body. She was caught. _It's all over. _Jet and Droy stopped there fight and looked over at Levy.

"I was… just looking at your piercings? There so cool.." Levy mumbled mentally slapping herself. _There so cool?.. I'm so lame.. _She thought.

"I mean I was just wondering how much they hurt…because you know I don't have any?" Levy said rambling and nervously grabbing at her ear. Gajeel's face turned a light red.

"...They didn't hurt that much.." Gajeel mumbled staring off into his cards.

"Really?" Levy said looking up at him. She gave a slight smile breaking up the tension.

"Ya not one bit." Gajeel said grinning.

"Did you do it yourself?" Levy said, reaching her small hand out to touch his ear.

"Ya, I did." Gajeel said lightly. A shiver went down his back when Levy's smooth fingers touched his ear. Jet and Droy huffed, jealous.

"Do you think you could pierce mine?" Levy asked quietly.

"huh?" Gajeel said, surprised.

"No way, Levy! Your ears are too precious!" Droy screamed, fake tears welling in his eyes. Jet slammed his cards down dramatically.

"Droys right Lev! You'd look like a freak!" Jet pleaded, some of his orange hair falling out of his pony tail.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Gajeel said standing up. Gajeel hovered over Jet since he was almost a foot taller.

"..I wasn't' calling you a freak. BUT on Levy it would look like that!" Jet said, glaring back at Gajeel.

"Huh? Who are you to boss her around?" Gajeel questioned, being snarky.

"I'm her concerned friend. Who is thinking one day she might actually want to go through a metal detector." Jet shouted. Although Gajeel had beaten up Jet once he was willing to fight Gajeel again for Levy's sake.

"Are you-" Gajeel began to say but was interrupted by Levy pushing her small body in between the two men.

"Guys. Guys." Levy said, managing to get some space in between them.

"Jet calm down, ok?" Levy said looking up at Jet. His face was red and he looked ready to fight. She put her hand on his arm and it seemed to calm him down a little.

"I promise I'll be fine.-" Levy said in a calm whisper.

"But-" Jet began to say but Levy put her hand on his mouth lightly.

"Only two piercings. one in my left ear and one in my right,ok? They'll be cute I swear." Levy said removing her hand. She digged in her side bag she always carried. She pulled out a small box with blue flower earrings in it.

"See aren't they cute?" Levy said, showing them to jet. He touched one slightly.

"How did you get these?" Jet asked. He was completely cooled down. That's what happened when Levy came near him. It's almost as if she had other powers than her own.

"Lucy got them for me a couple days ago.. Guess she thought I had my ears pierced." Levy said, pretending to be looked down at her. He pictured her wearing the little blue earrings. _cute.._Jet looked up at Gajeel.

"And you know how to do it..safely?" Jet asked unsure. Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes." Gajeel said, irritation still in his voice. Jet looked back down at Levy, thinking.

"...Ok then." Jet said giving in. Levy bounced up.

"Really!? Oh thank you Jet!" Levy cheered, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"So what do you need?" Droy asked Gajeel, while munching on some chips.

Levy twiddled her thumbs on her stomach. Gajeel had instructed her to lay down on the couch while he got the items. So, there she lay on the red oversized coach. She looked up at the ceiling feeling only a little nervous. On the coffee table was a needle, cut up lemon, lighter, and Levy's earrings.

"You know you can back out if you want to Levy." Jet said, Hoping she'd reconsider.

"We won't think any different of you." Droy said behind Jet.

"Nope. I told you guys I want to." Levy cheerfully said, smiling. Gajeel grabbed a chair from the kitchen and walked it over to the couch. He set it down lightly and sat in it. Jet and Droy stood behind him, watching.

"How high is your pain tolerance?" Gajeel asked. He grabbed the needle and examined it.

"Uh...I don't know." She confessed, squeezing her sides lightly.

"Ok. Tell me when you can't take it anymore." Gajeel said, placing the needle back on the coffee table. He grabbed her hand. He pinched the top of her hand lightly at first then slowly he did it harder and harder.

"Ok ok! That's enough." Levy begged and Gajeel let go of her now red hand.

"..Higher than I thought." Gajeel mumbled. He grabbed the lighter and the needle.

"How high was it?" Levy asked looking at him.

"..Six." Gajeel said lighting the end of the needle. The metal turned a hard red. He blew on the end. He put the lighter back down grabbing the lemon. He stook the half cut lemon under her left ear.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked, the needle cooling in his hand.

"You bet!" Levy said, closed his eyes.

"k.." He whispered bending down close to her ear. Gajeel pressed the tip of the needle on her ear. The warmth spread through the bottom of Levy's ears.

Gajeel breathed in and applied pressure to her ear. He tried being gentle but how gentle could someone be when making a hole in flesh. Her skin broke and Levy winced. He continued to press deeper and Levy's ear muscle started tearing apart. She tightened her hands into fists.

Levy let out a gasp as the needle came out her ear and into the lemon. The juices of the lemon invaded her ear. It stung like acid as Gajeel pulled the needle out of her ear. Her knuckles were starting to turn white at how hard she was clenching them.

Gajeel grabbed one of the blue earrings and placed it in the new hole. He popped the back on a little too tight and Levy's hand grabbed onto Gajeel's knee. He carefully loosened it. Levy's hand shook a little as she forced herself not to cry.

"One more." Gajeel said dryly. He grabbed the needle lighting it again.

"Are you ok, Levy?" Jet asked looking down at her red face. She nodded closing her eyes. She could feel her eyes starting to get wet. Gajeel placed the lemon under her right ear.

He bent over her to her other ear. When his face was close to her ear he whispered, "It's ok."

Gajeel stuck the needle on top of her ear and in no time he broke the top layer of the skin. A tear broke down Levy's cheek. Gajeel continued pressing and as her ear tore a new whole she was full blown crying.

"Hey stop! Can't you see she's crying! " Jet shouted, grabbing Gajeel shoulder.

"Let go. I'm almost done." Gajeel snapped at him. Gajeel shrugged Jet hand off and continued pressing. He broke through to the lemon, causing Levy to burst out into a new set of tears.

Gajeel leaned back and grabbed the last earring. He ignored Jet screaming at him as he pushed the earring in the hole. Gajeel put the back on, trying not to put it to tight.

"Would you shut up! I'm done." Gajeel said beginning to sit up but Levy wrapped her arms around his neck making him stay. Levy sat up crying into his shoulder.

Gajeel wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her back. Jet and Droy circled the couch. They started rubbing her back lightly.

"Its ok, Levy." Droy said, his hand on her right shoulder.

"Ya. You're braver than I am." Jet said rubbing her other shoulder. Levy calmed down and let go of Gajeel. She wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"I'm sorry...You probably think I'm a baby." Levy whispered looking down at her lap.

"No I don't think you are." Gajeel said stubbornly.

"Heck I even cried." Gajeel said not embarrassed.

"That's nice for you to say but please dont lie to me." Levy said disappointed in herself.

"Fuck if I didn't. You can even ask Pantherlily he's the one who did it for me." Gajeel said trying to make Levy feel a little better.

"Huh? But you have had your ears pierced since you joined Fairy Tail..?" Levy said looking up at him. Gajeel smiled looking down at her. He stood up from the chair. Gajeel lifted up his shirt and pulled down slightly on his pants. On his hip bones were two gray round studs.

"Oh I see." Levy said, giggling. She reached her hand. Levy traced her fingers on one of the studs and it caused Gajeel to have goosebumps on his arms. He blushed putting his shirt down. Levy grinned a faint tint of pink on her cheeks.

"You feeling better Levy?" Droy asked shyly.

"Mhmmmm much better. Although.." Levy looked up at the clock. 9:45 p.m.

"I have to go. Walk me home, Gajeel." She said, giggling. She grabbed his wrist and pulling him to the door.

"Wait, Levy. I can walk you home." Jet offered a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No that's ok." She said brushing him off.

"Then let me." Droy bousted.

"Bye guys." Levy said, pushing Gajeel out the door. She shut the door behind her and smiled at him. Levy started walking happily and Gajeel just looked confused.

"What was that about?" Gajeel asked walking next to Levy.

"Oh I just got a story idea!" Levy hummed, happily.

"You write to?" Gajeel asked.

"Sometimes." Levy said, practically skipping.

"..What's the idea?" Gajeel said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Ok! So this girl falls in love with this man but it's not like a usual story. The guy he's rough around the edges but soft on the inside. He has red eyes and allot of piercings. The girl asks him to give her one and he does. When she breaks down crying he kisses her tears away.-" Levy said her cheeks red. She was interrupted by Gajeel busting out in laughter.

"What?" Levy asked punching his arm playfully.

"I don't remember kissing your tears away." Gajeel said cracking a rare smile.

"Well this character does." Levy said laughing lightly.

"Oh. Then what?" Gajeel asked.

"Then he'd walk her home and laugh at all her jokes." Levy said as they walked up to the Fairy Hills gates, where Levy lived.

"Then would he drop her off at her gate?" Gajeel said, standing in front of the iron bars.

"Exactly." Levy said smiling. Gajeel leaned closer to Levy's face.

"Then would he kiss her goodbye?" Gajeel asked a smirk on his face as he put his hand above Levy's head on the gate.

"..That sounds about right." Levy said blushing. Gajeel leaned in kissing her lips softly. Levy kissed back, surprisingly to her his lips were rather soft.

**END!**

**Haha anyways hope you enjoyed.**

******review, favorite, subscribe to become a bro today see you in the next episode byeee~ Just kidding haha. If you get the reference I love you. anyways. bye. **


End file.
